


Not Too Fast

by stonegirl77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegirl77/pseuds/stonegirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader can't figure out why Pietro keeps being so protective of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Marvel Imagines imagine on Tumblr at marvelximagine.tumblr.com "Imagine Pietro being as protective of you as he is of Wanda"
> 
>  
> 
> Written because I wanted to do a oneshot in the midst of my many many projects, and I wanted to write some Quicksilver, because I'm still recovering from Age of Ultron.
> 
> As always, Marvel characters belong to Marvel and you belong to your fabulous selves.  
> Y/N is your name, and L/N is your last name.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Dammit, Pietro!” I gasped, trying desperately to get some air back into my lungs. He’d pushed me out of the way. Again. _It’s one thing when we’re in combat, but when we’re supposed to be sparring? Seriously?_ Pietro jumped upright and offered me a hand. I glared at him, still trying to get my breath back. “You do realise I was supposed to get hit?” I asked, accepting the hand and letting him help me to my feet. “Clint’s supposed to try and hurt me.”

Barton, who had been watching us, cracked the world’s smallest smile.

“I am sorry, Y/N,” Pietro said, looking at me, ice-blue eyes apologetic. _Crap! He looks way to much like a sad puppy when he does that._ I couldn’t help but forgive him when he was staring at me like that. 

“Just… try and remember for next time?” I asked, letting go of his hand when I realised I was still holding it. He held my eyes for another second, then disappeared, my ponytail’s motion the only indication that he’d moved, not just Disapparated. Typical.

Barton chuckled.

“What?” I demanded. Barton laughed harder. “What?” Still nothing. “What the hell is so funny about Pietro constantly treating me like I’m some sort of blown glass doll who’ll break at the slightest opportunity? He’s not even this bad around Wanda, for crying out loud!”

Clint continued to chuckle. “You really don’t see it, do you?”

“See what?” I asked, giving Clint a glare. “Tell me, Legolas. What do your elf eyes see?” _See Pietro coming? No one sees Pietro coming. Not even you, Hawkass._ _Although Pietro has a mighty fine ass himself -_ I stopped myself firmly. _No, L/N. Noobjectifying the coworkers. That way lies madness. Nope. No thinking about how great a certain someone looks in his uniform. Or his accent. Or — Nope. Nope nope nope. Not thinking about it._

Barton was getting a handle on his giggle fit. “Not gonna tell you. You two need to figure that out on your own.”

_Stupid Hawkeye. Always thinks he knows better._

“Ready to go again?” I asked instead, settling my balance evenly. Instead of answering, Barton rushed forward, and I had to hurl myself to one side myself. All thoughts of a certain speedster vanished - keeping Clint from scoring too many points on me took precedence. I had a record to uphold, after all.

 

—————————————————————————

 

“So, Y/N,” Cap said, setting down his tray next opposite mine in the SHIELD mess. “How’re you settling in?”

“I’m good, thanks, Steve,” I said, smiling at the man. Steve was always so nice. And sincere. But he was old and, for the most part, boring.

“No one giving you any trouble?” he asked. _Shit - did Barton talk? What did he say?_ I felt a rustling to one side and looked over.

“Trouble?” Pietro asked, spearing a carrot with his fork. “Did someone say trouble?”

“No, no one said your name,” I snarked, elbowing him. He wasn’t there when my elbow landed. Of course. 

Cap just shook his head. “I was asking Y/N how she was handling the transition to SHIELD - I know it can’t be easy.”

“But you’re fine. And happy. Aren’t you, Y/N?” My stomach did its usual flutter at hearing my name said with his accent. And in his voice. _Bad feelings. Bad._

I just smiled at Pietro. “I’m good. I’m happy.” I turned to Cap. “I swear, Steve.”

“You’d let me know if something was going on?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. _Why do I feel like everyone sees something I don’t?_ I thought, suddenly a bit annoyed. 

“Of course, Cap,” I replied. “If something’s up, you’re the first one I call.” Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Pietro’s expression shift, but by the time I was looking at him, he was smiling again. I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Problem, Y/N?” he asked. 

I’d gotten a bit lost, looking him over. Shoulders, abs - the man was walking eye-candy. _Why, oh why, do I have to have a crush on the newest Avenger?_ I wailed in my head. _Couldn’t I be crushing on Stark or something? Lord knows I’d have no shot in hell there - he’s taken._ “No, Pietro. Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” he replied cheerfully, and slung an arm around my shoulders. I froze, then relaxed into his hold. “See, Captain?” he told Steve, grinning at the blonde. “We’ll take care of Y/N.”

“Never doubted it,” Cap said, smiling. Again I felt like someone who hadn’t quite understood a joke everyone else was laughing at. But Pietro’s arm was still around my shoulder, so I wasn’t complaining.

 

 

——————————————————

 

“Stupid brain.” I muttered, finally giving up on sleep and swinging my legs out of bed. “Stupid Stark for making us watch that stupid movie. And stupid me for sticking around.” We’d watched Poltergeist that evening, Stark, me, and the rest of the Avengers. I hated horror movies, and I’d spent the evening hiding behind my sleeves as inconspicuously as possible, with Pietro next to me laughing and telling me when I could look again. He’d steered me wrong twice. Bastard.

But then again, he’d very considerately teased me quietly enough that no one else had commented. The last thing I wanted was Tony Stark finding out someone who was being considered for the team was scared of horror movies. And when I’d been about to jump out of my skin, he’d pulled me into his chest, whispering in my ear until it was safe for me to look again. My heart had been pounding for a long time afterwards, and it wasn’t only due to the movie.

I got up, thoughts too disturbed for me to have any chance at sleep. I pulled a sweatshirt and yoga pants on, and left my room, searching for a distraction to get me back to sleep. On my way to the TV in the common room for some late-night infomercials, I heard someone’s voice, muffled by distance and sleep.

So instead of turning right and heading for the common room, I kept going, listening for the voice. There it was - closer again. A man’s voice, crying out, but muffled - maybe he had a pillow over his head.

A few more steps and I’d found the right door - I didn’t exactly know who lived here. I knew Pietro and Wanda lived down this corridor, as did Barton, when he was here, and the Vision, but I’d never had reason to venture down this particular corridor. But the voice kept crying out, and as I heard it again and again, louder as I got closer, I recognised it.

_Pietro._

I pushed on his door, and it swung open silently. _Why don’t you lock your door?_ I thought bemusedly. _Anyone could come in, Pietro._ Then I saw him, wrapped up in bedsheets and thrashing back and forth. I didn’t think that waking someone up from a nightmare might not be the best course. No, I just rushed to his bedside and knelt, putting one hand on his shoulder and shaking gently.

“Pietro?” I said softly. “Pietro, it’s me. It’s just a dream.”

He started awake, knocking my hand out of the way as he shot upright in bed. His eyes widened as they found me, and then I was pulled into his embrace.

“Can’t breathe,” I managed a few seconds later. Much as I liked having Pietro’s arms wrapped around me, I liked being able to breathe more. Just barely more. Pietro’s hold loosened, and I ended up sitting next to him, still in his arms, but with fully functioning lungs. “You ok there?” I asked, too tired to really register what I was doing when I smoothed hair away from his eyes. “It sounded rough, whatever that was.”

His arms tightened around me for a second. “I am… fine.” 

“Liar.” My hand seemed to have a life of its own - instead of dropping back to my side after fixing Pietro’s hair, it decided to stroke his cheek, and, wonder of wonders, Pietro leaned into the touch, humming softly. “You don’t have to tell me,” I murmured, mesmerised by my actions and his responses. “But I won’t judge you, if you do.”

His eyes opened, and he looked very serious. “I am sorry, for throwing you out of Barton’s way yesterday.”

I was puzzled at the non sequitur. “You’re already forgiven for that,” I reminded him. 

“Thank you.” He took a breath, then continued. “I did it because… My …” He stopped, searching for words. “The reason I am so… overprotective of you, as you call it,” he began again, “Is because I worry about you. You are so breakable, Y/N. And sometimes, I dream of you and Wanda breaking apart. Breaking away from me. Or dying. Or being captured.” His eyes had wandered from mine and were fixed at some far away point, seeing the visions his brain had showed him. “And ever since we met, I do not just worry about Wanda any more.” He looked at me, capturing my gaze with his own. “I worry about you too. I will do everything I can to make sure nothing happens to you. So you do not die if there is anything I can do to stop it.”

“Right back atcha, bud,” I said weakly. _Boy, he has the hero thing down,_ I thought as my stomach did a flip. “I couldn’t stand it if anything happened to you either.” His head dropped to mine, our foreheads touching. 

“You know,” he murmured, “I think I know why the Captain and Barton have been laughing at me for the past week.”

“Why’s that?” I whispered back. 

“I thought I was alone in my affections,” he said. I reared back in surprise, wanting, needing to see his face, to see if he was serious. 

“Wait, what?” 

“I have come to care for you as more than just a friend,” Pietro said, a bit more slowly, looking a bit nervous now. “I thought the Captain’s amusement was that my regard was returned, but I could not see it until now. Was I wrong?”

I shook my head, to clear it and to answer Pietro’s question. “No, you’re not wrong,” I whispered, and Pietro beamed. “I care for you too, Quicksilver. Very very much.”

“Enough to give me a kiss?” he asked, my favourite devilish grin back in place.

“Enough to let you steal one,” I snarked back, and his lips descended over mine as he pulled me close. _Thank god we’re on a bed,_ I mused, thoughts hazing as I lost capacity to think about anything other than Pietro’s lips on mine, his hands on my back, stroking up and down, one moving to fist in my hair. He tugged, lightly, and I gasped. Pietro took advantage and nibbled on my lower lip. 

 

When we finally stopped to breathe, our lips were swollen, and I was fighting off yawns - the day had finally caught up to me. Pietro pressed another lazy kiss to my temple, and a thought struck me.

“Hey Pietro. Aren’t you supposed to be fast?” I asked, eyes dancing as I looked up at him. “Wham, bam, thank you, ma’am?”

He glanced down at me, smiling slightly. “For you, dear, never. I will make us last as long as I can.” And he bent down again to capture my lips with his. 

 


End file.
